Headline News
by brainfart123
Summary: Scorpius gets surprising news after reading the Headline of the Daily Prophet. Little does he know how much this news will change his whole life.  Not a great summary, read to find out more  Scorpius x Rose
1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday, my day off and I could not be any more pleased that I would finally get to rest. Practice had been extremely tough these past few weeks in preparing us for our final match against the Holyhead Harpies. Too bad all that hard work did not pay off when we lost against them last night with a score of 240 to 250. It had been an extremely close match and we lost because our seeker was a second too late on catching the snitch.

_Rose is forever going to rub it in my face that she beat us, well me, _I thought running my hand through my hair trying to fix this mess of bed head as I made my way to the kitchen of the apartment that Al and I shared in downtown London.

Grabbing a bowl of cereal, I sat down beside Al who was already reading the Daily Prophet. As I was reaching for the sports section of the paper, something caught my eye on the front page of the part that Al was reading.

"ROSE WEASLEY, HOLYHEAD HARPIES'S CHASER, WILL BE RETIRING AFTER BRILLIANT PERFORMANCE LAST NIGHT AGAINST TUTSHILL TORNADOES."

Before asking, I snatched the paper from Al's hand and began reading not caring that Al was in the middle of some article I'm sure only he found interesting.

"_Rose Weasley has not released a statement as to why she is retiring early after a magnificent display of her brilliant quidditch skills in the air at lasts night game"_

"_Sources say she is planning on working at the ministry as requested by the Minister of Magic, her mother Hermione Weasley."_

"_After searching for her at last night's celebration, Ms. Weasley was no where to be found."_

"_Coach and teammates were unable to release any statements as to why our champion has decided to leave the quidditch pitch after her amazing career of playing professionally for 5 years for the_ _Harpies, and then her time spent as Ravenclaw chaser at Hogwarts."_

"Al, do you know why Rose quit?" I asked throwing down the paper.

"Not really, just mentioned that it was getting old and she couldn't play forever. She announced it last week at Sunday's dinner that you missed. Figured she told you already since you get to see her more often than just once a week," he answered shrugging the topic off and going back to reading his article.

I took a shower and threw on some clothes and decided to pay a visit to my dear friend Rose. Al and his family may accept Rose's excuse of it getting old and that she couldn't play forever, but I know Rose and she loves quidditch more than anything.

_I'm sure Mrs. Weasley is excited that she is finally going to give it up and work at the Ministry with her_, I thought.

"ROSE! ROSE!" I yelled stepping out of her floo, since she had allowed her wards to accept me.

"Scor, what are you doing here?" She asked confused as she got up from where she had been sitting on the couch.

"Wondering why my friend didn't tell me she was giving up quidditch and I had to find out from the newspapers. Why are you home anyways? I figured you'd be hungover from celebrating your victory last night, or at least come visit me afterwards."

"Sorry, I've been so busy preparing for the game last night. You know how it is, plus I did announce it Sunday, but you weren't there. I figured Al would have told you," she replied sitting back down and patting the spot next to her.

I sat down on the couch and slung and arm around her shoulder pulling her closer into my embrace. Looking at her, I could tell there was something she was hiding from me. I was pretty observant and Rose was usually good at hiding her feelings, but I knew how to read her like the back of my hand. I was the one person she couldn't hide anything from.

We sat there for an hour it seemed like before she finally shrugged me off of her and turned to face me. She whispered something that I couldn't understand as she casted her eyes down not looking at me anymore.

"What was that? Your muttering, repeat it please," I asked lifting her chin to meet me my eyes. All I could see was fear and uncertainty reflected back at me through her blues eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

_Pregnant, Rose hasn't been seeing anyone lately._ I thought, thinking over the past couple of weeks and then it hit me.

"It's yours," she added, knowing that I had just figured it out.

* * *

><p>Characters owned by J.K. Rowlings. Read and Review! Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was my best friend. It had started at Hogwarts when Al, my other best friend and her cousin, got annoyed and angry at us for always fighting. That was just how Rose and I were, or atleast how we use to be. We had always fought like cats and dogs and had always been each others competition, especially when it came to grades and quidditch.

It was fifth year that I finally admitted to myself my attraction to the fiery red head. However, it wasn't until seventh year that I actually acted upon my desires. It all started when Rose had propositioned me.

"Scorpius, I have a question," she asked making her way over to the common room that we shared as Head Boy and Head Girl.

"Okay, what's up Rose," I asked setting down my book and looking at her, wondering what has got her so nervous.

"I want you to sleep with me," she mumbled.

"That's not a question Rose, so really what is the question?" Giving her a teasing smile, whilst in my head I had a million thoughts running through my head.

"I need you to sleep with me. I'm a virgin and I don't want to graduate not knowing how to please a man."

"Again, those are statements, what are you really trying to ask me," I replied teasing her once again.

"You know what… nevermind, I'll just ask someone else. It was stupid of me to even think you would go for it," she threw her arms up and began walking away towards her room.

However, before she could get far away I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into my chest, whispering into her ear "Rose, I'll do it. Don't ask anyone else."

That night, I took her virginity, making her first time special for her. Little did she know that she was my first too and that memory would forever be ingrained into my head as she moaned my name as she came.

* * *

><p>That was how it all started. Rose and I never dated, she never seemed to want a relationship with me and I wasn't going to be the one to push her into it, with fear that whatever was happening between us was going to stop.<p>

Throughout the years, we had random one-night stands that only we knew about. Even Al didn't have a clue, much less her family. Usually we would stay at her place since she had no roommates, or there were nights she would sneak into my bed after Al had been asleep for hours.

I loved Rose, I always had. But to her, I was just her best friend and her fuck buddy when she or I wasn't dating anyone.

It had killed me when she went on dates with other guys, but never once did she have a serious relationship. I think the longest was probably three months and that was with that prick Donnavon Peterson.

Granted I didn't have that great of track record either. I had dated girl after girl, never once settling with one for a long period of time, because none of them were Rose.

In the end, we always ended up in one another's bed in a mess of limbs. Never once did we ever say no to one another.


	3. Chapter 3

"Scorpius, say something please," Rose pleaded with worrying eyes, successfully snapping me out of my thoughts.

Inside I was excited. _Rose Weasley was having my baby. We were having a baby._

However, instead of stating my excitement, I asked, "How do you know its mine?"

Her face contorted from one of confusion to one that had been slapped in the face. "I know its yours because you're the only person I've been with," she screamed, huffing as she pushed me away to run off to her room where she slammed her door.

_You're the only person I've been with. _I took in her words and could not believe to this day, after all these years she hadn't slept with anyone else. I felt bad that I couldn't say the same. Granted, it was only twice and it was because I had been so sure she slept with Donnavon, and that I needed to get over Rose Weasley.

"Rose, open up. I'm sorry," I banged on the lock door for a good five minutes before giving up and leaning my back against the door until I lowered myself to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm really excited. We will get through this together, I promise."

I must have been there for so long that I fell asleep because the next thing I know, the door is opening and my backs on the floor by Rose's feet.

"Scor, I thought you had already left. Have you been sitting out here all this time?"

After picking myself up off the ground, I scooted over so I could lean my back against the wall. Since Rose could sense I wouldn't be getting up for a while, she slowly lowered herself to the spot beside me. Leaning her head on my shoulder, I could pick up a hint of fear in her whisper of "what do we do now?"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and replied, "I don't know, but we'll figure something out. We always find a way to make any situation brighter."

"You always know what to say, that's why you're my best friend."

"_Best Friend, that's all I am ever going to be to her."_

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the day that Rose had given me the biggest news so far of my lifetime.<p>

She had started her new desk job at the Ministry of Magic working in the Department of Inter-muggle Relations.

Knowing Rose like I did, she threw herself into her work, not only to prove to others she did not get the job just because of her parents, but because she was smart and deserved to be there. Also, it provided a good distraction from the situation at hand.

And ignoring the issue was exactly what Rose was doing. She worked from morning to night and the only time I was able to see her were the days that I was able to pop in the Ministry and force her to eat lunch with me. Even on those days, I had to bring Albus with me so it didn't look like we were having more one on one lunches more often than normal.

* * *

><p>The first day I had showed up at her door, Rose had looked up from her paperwork and quickly pulled me in the door and looked in the hallway from side to side to see if anyone had seen me.<p>

"_What are you doing here, Scorpius?" _she whispered with a face that made me feel as if I was unwanted.

"Can I not just visit a friend for lunch or is that against the rules now?" I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Friend, yes. Baby Mama, No."

"Why are you being so paranoid? We go out for lunch all the time before you found out? It isn't like the newspapers aren't gonna write about our secret lovelife anyways," I replied picking at the invisible lint on my jacket sleeve.

"True, but we are…were… more than friends. I mean we are having a baby. It isn't going to be a secret forever and eventually the press may connect the dots that your its father," she said as she put her head in the palms of her hands, a habit she did a many of times while studying for her NEWTS at Hogwarts.

I caught her slip up but made no mention of it, we were just friends. One thing I was positive about was that Rose wanted to be nothing more than friends who had the occasional shag, although I highly doubt that would even be happening any time soon.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, having a bit of writers block and works been hectic!<p>

Please read and review! I love feedback and constructive criticism.

Also, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling!


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe my eyes, there once again on the front page of the Daily Prophet was Rose Weasley. The only difference this time was that she was not alone.

"ROSE WEASLEY, LOVE INTEREST AT LAST?" was the headline, along with a picture of her and some guy at what appeared to be a romantic candle lit dinner.

_Rose Weasley, former Holyhead Harpies Chaser, now employee of the Ministry of Magic has been spotted out to dinner with an unknown man. Upon further investigation, this unknown male happens to be Avery Jenkins, a rising entrepreneur in the Quidditch industry. They were spotted having what appears to be a romantic dinner including wine, candlelight, and dancing. Ms. Weasley was once again looking beautiful in a turquoise colored dress with to die for peach colored heels. If pictures say anything, Mr. Jenkins would certainly agree. He only had eyes for her all night. So what exactly is the story between these two? Is Ms. Weasley and Mr. Jenkins an item? Only time will tell. Turn to page 5 for more pictures of the two. _

Rose looked absolutely stunning and I was definitely green with envy. Although I wish it were I in Jenkins place, I could not think of a bad thing to say about him. I had met him previously at various quidditch events, and he was also a nice guy who enjoyed what he did. He had risen through the ranks of his own career all on his own, and did not rely on 'daddy dearest' for his wealth. I did not rely on my father of course, but previous articles had mentioned that if quidditch didn't work out, I could always go work at Malfoy Industries, a business that I would inherit one day.

"ALBUS, LETS GO GET A DRINK," I yelled throwing the paper on the counter and running a hand through my hair.

"Scor, its only 3:00 pm in the afternoon, don't you think it's a little early to be drinking," he said, just as he noticed what I had been looking at. He picked it up and read the article, "Nevermind, lets go. Don't think we aren't going to discuss this though."

Apparating to the Leaky Cauldron, I grabbed a table and Albus went to the bar to order us two firewhiskeys from Mrs. Longbottom, nee Abbot. Albus didn't ask questions but after about 5 rounds of firewhiskey, I just couldn't stop talking.

"_I love her," _I mumbled.

"_I jus don't understand, why him and not me."_

"_I mean she is having my baby"_

"What did you just say Scorpius? Please tell me that this is the drunk you talking and that Rose really is not pregnant," Albus said whipping his head around as if he was all of a sudden sober.

Not replying to him, or atleast denying it, Albus looked like he was ready to kill me.

Instead of choking me or beating the crap out of me, as I imagined in my head, he calmly stated while taking a slow sip of his drink, "Uncle Ron is going to murder you, and then everyone else is going to jump in."

All I could do was shake my head and grumbled, "I know."

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, I could tell I was definitely not in my bed at my apartment. Rubbing the sleep out my eyes, I made out Rose's room. Not sure how I got there, but definitely knew I had been drunk when I arrived, judging from the killer headache I had going on.<p>

"Scor, are you awake?"

"How did I get here?"

"Albus sent a patronus for me to come get your drunk ass off his hands. Found himself a lady and wasn't sure what to do with you. Mentioned something about you being a downer last night," she replied, placing a cool rag over my head and pushing a vial of hangover potion into my hands.

"Drink up," she said.

Gulping down the terrible potion, I instantly felt the headache subsiding and the nausea ebbing away.

I soon realized I could of said anything last night, I mean I blabbed about Rose's pregnancy to Albus. Atleast I knew Albus wasn't a gossiper, so hopefully I could trust him to keep our secret until we told her family atleast.

"Rose did I say anything awkward last night?" I asked sitting up in the bed letting the sheet fall from my torso to barely covering my lower parts.

"Shit, we did it again didn't we. I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't force you did I?" I asked realizing I was naked and she was wearing nothing but a robe.

"Scor, it's okay. I wanted it, these dang pregnancy hormones are getting the best of me. I feel like I took advantage of you, I mean you were drunk," she answered.

"I need to go," I said shoving on my pants and shirt and running off to the floo before she could say any more.

"Fuck," was the only thing I thought as I felt the flames rise around me as I yelled the address to my own place.

* * *

><p>Read and Review please. Always love feedback. Once again, these characters belong to J.K. Rowlings.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month and a half since I had last seen Rose, and this time it was my entire fault. I was purposely avoiding her because I couldn't stand to face rejection once again. I mean I was drunk and she was just reacting to my advances due to the pregnancy hormones. Plus, there was always the subject of a Mr. Avery Jenkins.

Although I had not seen Rose in a long time, I had seen her face in plenty of papers detailing her romantic affair. She looked happy, so as her friend I should feel happy for her, right?

"Well tough shit, I don't," I murmured to myself.

"Scorpius, there you are darling. Who are you talking to sweetie?" my mom, Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass said. She was standing in the doorway of my childhood bedroom. Not that I spend much time here after I went to Hogwarts, since I mainly spent all my breaks with either the Potters or Weasleys. Yeah, big surprise there. My father had disapproved of my relationship with the spawns of his childhood enemies, but he eventually got over it once he realized they weren't going anywhere. Plus, im sure my dad and mom were aware of my crush on Rose, having witnessed my anger every time I saw her face in the papers nowadays or during those times she did have a boyfriend during our Hogwarts years.

"Sweetie," my mom said again snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, no one. Look I got to go, thanks for letting me stay here again. I'll see you tonight," I said getting up off my bed.

"Honey, hold on, there is someone here to see you," she said nodding her head to the hallway.

"come on it, he's in here," she said to my unknown visitor before walking off.

"Rose," I said as soon as I saw her red hair round the corner into my bedroom.

She looked radiant, except for the frown that marred her face. She had a sleeveless turquoise dress on that flowed down to her knees. I could make out her baby bump beginning to show that she tried hiding under the brown belt she wore.

"Scorpius, are you avoiding me? I mean did you really feel the need to hide at your parents house," she said walking towards me.

"I'm not hiding, I've just been busy. I've been owling you, so you can't say I've been ignoring you." I responded.

"I'm sick of playing this game. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WE HAVE SEX AND YOU JUST LEAVE ME THERE," she yelled pointing her finger at me, before marching up and poking me in the chest with said finger.

"Look I'm Sorr-" I began to say.

"NO, YOU DON'T GET TO SAY SORRY. EITHER YOU ARE IN OR OUT. THIS IS NOT JUST MY BABY, YOU GOT ME INTO THIS. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KEEP CHANGING YOUR MIND!"

"Rose, calm down. Don't stress the baby. I want to be a part of the baby's life, I want to be a part of your life," I said wrapping my arms around her, and pulling her into my chest.

"Scorpius, I want you to be a part of mine too…. I just don't know why you've been avoiding me. It hurts my feelings…." She cried soaking my shirt.

"I'm sorry Rose. I won't do it again. I'll be there for you and the baby. Just don't go abandoning me for Mr. Jenkins. I don't think I could handle it," I said smoothing her hair down, and wiping the tears off her cheeks.

I stared down into her ocean blue eyes and I could feel myself getting lost into them. This was one of the best features I could say her father had given her, asides from her red hair.

A look of confusion crossed her face as she said, "Jenkins, what does he have to do with this?"

"Your dating him, that's what the papers are saying," I mumbled looking away .

"No, I'm not…. Since when do you believe what the papers say? Avery is a friend, he's been there for me when you decided you wanted to avoid me. He wanted me to try out a new broom that he wants to launch soon, but unfortunately I had to turn him down due to my condition."

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Scor, were you jealous of Avery?" she asked, the question I knew that had been on her mind since I mentioned his name.

"No," I lied.

"Scor," she said looking at me with those eyes again.

"FINE, yes I was jealous. He had you, you looked so happy with him. You would give him a chance that you will never give me…" I began rambling.

"Chance that I will never give you," she interrupting me.

"I've given you plenty of chances. I mean hell I gave you my virginity. I still slept with you when I know you have been with other witches. I've been faithful to you Scor. All I've ever wanted was to be with you. You're right about one thing. Avery could make me happy, but he would never make me as happy as I am with you," she confessed.

I couldn't even form words to reply to watch Rose had said. Instead I just lifted her chin up and closed the distance between us, kissing her on the lips.

After all, actions speak louder than words.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all those who have read and reviewed. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter ! I write when I can so I'll update again as soon as I can ! Please review ! Thanks !<p> 


End file.
